Jalousie est mère de création
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: Jaskier n'arrive pas à concentrer son pouvoir artistique aujourd'hui, les muses le fuit. Par contre, ce qui s'infiltre dans son cerveau beaucoup plus facilement, se sont ses pensées sur son cher compagnon de voyage, Géralt de Riv, dis le Loup Blanc... Et sur sa salope de sorcière !


_**Yellow bonsooooir ! **_

_**Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il y a une série qui s'appelle The Witcher qui est sortie récemment. Spoiler alerte, j'ai tout bouffé en une semaine XD Et devinez qui est mon personnage préféré de cette série ? Je vous le donne en mille : Jaskier. Ce barde agaçant qui chante Toss a Coin to Your Witcher (excellente chanson, aller l'écouter pour la 2000eme fois), si adorablement chiant ! Ce texte est issue d'un petit délire discordien, je vais remercier donc Pigeon, ma chère Pigeon, Sysy et toutes les autres qui m'on encouragé dans ce délire (Thanks Daph) et qui participent à l'amour de la bromance Géralt x Jaskier. **_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec, cette chose, que j'aime pour son délire, qui n' aucun sens, mais qui pour les amoureux de Jaskier, sera satisfaisant. Si vous appréciez votre lecture, une review sera la bienvenue ! Après, Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Jalousie est mère de création **

Dans une taverne plus que miteuse comme on en trouve des centaines en Téméria, un certain barde de renommé dirons-nous modeste, mais pas trop quand même, ne vexons pas ce cher artiste de cour à la voix bien connue. Ce musicien invétéré donc, attablé à une table ayant connu les pires outrages au cours de sa longue vie, tentait inlassablement de faire fleurir sur le papier de mauvaise qualité à sa disposition des vers aussi subtiles que le parfum du lys. La main dramatiquement prise dans ses cheveux, il contemplait la feuille blanche, dont la pâleur était souligné par l'excès d'encre sur ses consœurs en dessous. Cette odieuse petite peste se refusait à accueillir les mots pourtant toujours divinement agencés dans l'esprit ô combien créatif de Jaskier, mais qui se permettaient de réapparaître n'importe comment sous sa plume.

S'en était rageant à la fin, cette manie insupportable de la poésie de se faire désirer comme une pucelle ! Une des principales raisons pour laquelle le barde ne pouvait que préférer à ces dernières les femmes plus mûres, en position de comprendre les véritables attraits de la séduction, ses passions, cette consommation frénétique que l'on pourrait juger sommaire au premier abord. Seules les femmes d'un certains rangs savaient comprendre tout l'intérêt de la volupté, les délices du plaisir véritable. Les petites demoiselles pudiques, criant au scandale à la moindre menace à leur vertu, voilà donc ce qui pouvait éteindre l'ardeur de tout homme d'extrême bonne volonté.

Comme le musicien l'était lui même à cet instant, cherchant à astreindre la chanson à son foutu papier. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme ne put que laisser un soupir tragique passer ses lèvres, s'étirant tel un pacha sur sa chaise. Mains croisés derrière la nuque, Jaskier fixa le plafond de bois, tâché d'humidité et d'autres substances indéterminés. La commande qu'on lui avait passé ne pouvait pas attendre le bon vouloir des muses, il devait forcer leur passage dans son stylet créateur. Il comprenait leur réticence à venir lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille à cet instant, lui aussi était plus que lassé de ses comptines à l'eau de rose que les mères de familles bourgeoises ne cessaient de lui demander depuis quelques semaines. Il envisageait de quitter la ville, de partir vers d'autres contrés, d'autres tavernes, d'autres putains et d'autre chansons. Peut-être cette fois ci ne serait-il pas pris dans le lit de la bourgeoise du coin, ce qui a significativement réduit ses chances de trouver un emploi dans ce maigre bourg de Cintra. En reprenant la route, il avait une chance de ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé, d'échapper aux farces du destin qui tentait de lui voler ses précieuses dulcinées. Il n'était pas donné à toutes et tous de faire l'objet de l'amour du grand Jaskier, même de manière éphémère. Il pouvait de par sa plume les rendre immortel.

En parlant d'immortalité, un certain sorceleur lui devait de passer progressivement à la postérité. Un immense sourire entre le taquin et l'orgueil se dessina sur les lèvres du barde, balançant sa chaise de piètre qualité en arrière, touchant presque le montant en bois du lit délavé par le temps avec le dos de son siège. Son œuvre maîtresse, sa réalisation la plus aboutie, la plus connue, la plus chanté à travers les cours royales et les bourgs, glorifiait son cher ami Géralt de Riv. Il avait du souffrir pour écrire cette chanson ci, connaître le terrible train de vie d'un chasseur de monstre, lui qui était habitué au cours et aux basses-cours. Un vrai plaisir que de se voir botter le train par des elfes, vraiment; enfin, ils n'avaient pas détruits son luth, c'était le principal...

Ça avait été une belle aventure tout de même. S'en était suivie le compagnonnage, la vie de camp et les têtes de monstres s'empilant sur les tables d'auberge, au pieds des maires et des commerçants. Toujours plus d'exploits à glorifiés sous sa divine plume, et toujours plus d'argent récoltés grâce à ses merveilleux talents de conteurs et de chanteurs. Il y avait aussi les primes des monstres bien entendu, mais une part minime de leurs activités du point de vue de notre cher Jaskier ! On était bien mal payé pour un dur labeur quand on était sorceleur, il avait pu le constater de ses yeux. C'était tout de même absurde cette tendance du monde à considérer les gens fabuleusement incroyable tel que Géralt comme des citoyens de troisième zone, encore après les bardes ou les prostitués. Il fallait tout de même être d'une sacré arrogance pour ne pas remercier avec plus de largesse un homme qui risquait sa vie tous les jours pour de misérables bouseux pas foutu d'aligner trois sous ou de retenir trois chansons. C'était pourtant pas compliqué de faire preuve d'un peu de reconnaissance, de dire un petit «merci» du bout des lèvres quand leur sauveur venait de revenir d'un marais putride. Un véritable manque de respect !

Et en parlant de respect ! Il avait la reine de l'offense, celle qui faisait tout pour transformer la plus petite des actions en catastrophe démesuré, il avait nommé, Yennefer !

Ce nom faisait facilement grimacer notre barde adoré : bien que ses luxurieuses séances avec son sorceleur attitré avait parfois mis l'eau à la bouche de Jaskier, et permis à ce dernier d'écrire quelques beaux poèmes licencieux, n'en restait pas moins que cette gourdasse avait envoyé chiez Géralt. Pour une broutille en plus ! Tout ça à cause de cette histoire de djinn à la mors moi le nœud...En y repensant, un demi-sourire taquin fleurit sur les lèvres du musicien : c'est qu'il pouvait se démener pour lui le chasseur de monstre, quand il voulait. Quand il n'était pas trop occupé à sauter de la sorcière. Le sourire de Jaskier se fit rêveur au souvenir de cette aventure, qui avait prouvé, si besoin est, que même les bougons aux cheveux d'argent ont un cœur. Un cœur relativement doré d'ailleurs, au vu du nombre de bonnes actions qu'il avait pu voir réalisé, en grognant certes, le ronchon de service de son répertoire musicale. Il se souvenait encore, de ce gamin en haillons quémandant de l'aide, jeter aux chiens par les gardes. Sa mère avait été emporté par une meute de goules voraces, qui tentaient à présent de dévorer ce qu'il restait de sa famille misérable, soir lui, et sa jeune sœur. Une telle bande de bouseux meurt immanquablement dans notre cruel monde, aussi étais-je partis pour expliquer au garçonnet que son nom, quel qu'il soit, serait au moins immortalisé par une de mes célèbres ballades sur la terreur qu'inspire les contrés les plus lointaines. Qu'avais fait son compagnon de marche ? Il avait marmonné quelque chose à propos d'une infestation de goules imminente dans la ville toute proche et filé vers la masure du gamin.

Ce n'était pas une histoire à raconter dans les cours, et les banquets. Elle n'était même pas digne d'un sonnet, d'un poème dans un quelconque recueil. Pourtant, elle représentait bien plus la vie du sorceleur que n'importe quel des chansons qu'avaient jamais pu écrire le barde sur lui. Certes, Toss a Coin to Your Witcher était une réussite certaine, qui luttait sans relâche contre la précarité de Géralt, mais cela n'illustrerait jamais assez bien au monde la bonté qui au fond, sommeillait dans l'âme de ce grand ourson. La fervente beauté de son être, de la virilité profonde qu'il dégageait à cet espèce de charme ravageur qui faisait de lui le centre de l'attention sans qu'il y prenne garde.

Et elle l'avait envoyé se faire foutre !

La chaise de Jaskier bascula pour de bon en arrière sous le mouvement d'humeur du pied du musicien, et se fut l'arrière de sa tête qui heurta dans un bruit sourd le montant du lit, avant que le dos du barde ne s'écrase à sa suite contre le sol. Rouler en boule par terre, le jeune chanteur se massa le crâne en pestant contre ce siège indigne qui avait osé lui faire défaut. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette idiote de Yenne avait décidé d'être aussi peste avec son meilleur ami, il fallait vraiment être d'un sottise ! Le Loup Gris n'avait plus été qu'une loque, un louveteau à peine capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour tuer quelques monstruosités. Il l'avait insulté, repoussé comme un malpropre, lui, son presque biographe officiel ! Son compagnon de voyage, celui qui veillait à son prestige, qui lui permettait de se sentir moins seul dans les longues nuits d'hiver ! Tout ça à cause de cette sorcière.

Frottant la bosse qui menaçait d'apparaître, Jaskier se releva, les sourcils froncés, mais l'esprit clair. Oui, maintenant, il savait quelle muse allait lui servir d'exemple en ce jour funeste. Puis-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à écrire sur les romances sirupeuses des mères de famille, il allait s'en prendre aux magiciennes !

* * *

Yennefer voyageait de son propre chef depuis quelques semaines à peine, mais déjà un détail la faisait tiquer, à chaque villes, villages, hameau où elle s'arrêtait : on la dévisageait, puis on riait, riait d'elle comme autrefois, quand elle n'était que la créature de la porcherie. Cela n'avait plus de sens maintenant, cette discrimination sur son apparence disgracieuse, maintenant qu'elle avait renoncé à sa descendance pour quelques décennies de beauté. Il y avait donc, une anguille sous roche, comme disait l'expression.

Un soir qu'elle reposait ses jambes fourbus dans son lit, monta de la taverne en dessous de sa chambre une chanson, un pamphlet. Sur elle. Forcément sur elle.

_La sorcière au long nez, brune de cheveux _

_Avait le coeur aussi noir que sa chevelure _

_Séduisante d'apparence, je vais vous faire un aveu _

_Ses entrailles ne recelaient que pourriture _

_Elle aimait les hommes dures, et mures _

_Son corps sculpté les faisait rêver _

_Alléché, ils la crurent _

_Quand elle assura qu'elle ne sentait pas le rat crevé_

_. _

_._

_. _

Et la musique continuait, encore et encore, toujours plus loin dans l'absurde, l'horreur et l'ironie. C'était l'œuvre de la malveillance, d'un esprit malade qui voulait lui nuire. Si elle mettait la main sur cet enfoiré de...

Jaskier. Géralt souriait, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis ce matin. Il avait fait peur à plusieurs villageois qui l'avait vu passer sur Ablette, son visage rehaussé par la bonne humeur. La raison du rayon de soleil qui traversait son esprit au naturel plus cynique que le plus mafieux des malfrats, avait un nom : Jaskier. C'était forcément lui. Il n'y avait qu'un seul abruti sur cette fichu terre qui pouvait écrire une chanson parodique sur la plus puissante magicienne du continent et espérer survivre à son courroux. Rien que l'idée du barde face à Yennefer avait le temps de lui provoquer un rictus d'hilarité, qui s'étendait, s'étendait sur des heures et des heures.

Vraiment, que serais son monde sans Jaskier pour l'égailler ?


End file.
